Pirates of Shuggazoom: Curse of Red Pearl
by Blade100
Summary: Dragon Swan is the daugther of Govenor Chiro and Lady Jinmay, along with Matt Turner, a blacksmith, and the great Pirate Captain D, they will face an ancient curse and an army of dangerous pirates. Parody of Pirates of the Carribean.
1. Enter Captain D

A/N Yeah, a Pirates of the Caribbean Parody, why? Do I need a reason? Let's get it started, okay? Just know…. I'm making this up as I go along….

Do not own Pirates and Dragon owns her OCS.

Enter Captain D

A small little girl sang with her voice on the front of the ship as it sailed through the mist. Her voice calm and beautiful and the mist thick and hard to see through.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me. We kindle and char, inflame and ignite-"

"Stop that!" a voice rang.

A large man grabbed the young girl by the shoulders and shook her. Yelling, 'stop that singing!'

"You stop!" the Captain ordered.

"Forgive me sir, but those are pirate songs."

"We need not worry of Pirates."

The man let go of the little girl and walked off back to work on the ship. The ship sailed as a strange sight was seen, along with a strange smell.

"Do you smell….Smoke?" the girl asked.

"I do," the captain responded

There floated the wreckage of a small ship, nearly destroyed. A fire coming from the remains. The crew looked at the ship remain and the girl saw something from the corner of her eye.

"Look! Someone's there!" she cried and pointed at a small boy around her age holding onto to a piece of wood.

The crewmen quickly got a rowboat, and along with the girl they rowed to the boy. The girl grabbed his hands and saw around his neck a necklace.

The necklace was pure gold, with a pendant of a skull on it. She gazed into it, and quickly put into her hand, and awoke the boy.

"W-who are you?" he slowly asked, coughing out water.

"My name's Dragon Swan, who are you?"

"Matt…. Matt Turner."

Years Later

"I can't breathe!" Dragon yelled as her maids dressed her in a VERY tight dress.

"Aw come on, Dragon. This is the dress for important meetings," her father, Chiro said.

"You have to respect traditions," Chiro's wife and Dragon's mom Jinmay explained.

"Yeah, right. OW!" Dragon yelled as the dress choked her.

"Don't worry! The ceremony only lasts an hour!"

Later

"Do you see that?" Gibson asked, seeing ship away from them.

"Huh?" Otto asked and looked through a telescope seeing in the distance a ship going towards them.

"Ooo, better call the captain Chaz."

"Otto."

"Yeah, Gibson?"

"YOU'RE HOLDING THE TELESCOPE BACKWARDS!"

Otto screamed and threw the telescope in the air, and it landed right on Gibson's head and bounced off an on to Otto, knocking both out.

On top of the ship was a man covered in black armor, his skin red, his teeth almost like fangs, two small black horns on top of his head, a sword strapped to his back, and yellow eye with red slits as pupils.

His ship sank, but the man took a step forward, safely landing on the port while his ship went underwater.

"Halt!" Gibson ordered, running over to him.

"Yeah, halt!" Otto added, following.

"Hello there."

"Who are you?"

"No one, but a simple stranger. You?"

"My name's Otto," Otto greeted, but Gibson hit him.

"Do not tell him! He could be a pirate!"

"What if he isn't?"

"What if he is?"

As the two argued the man looked down at the wooden plans that made the port. He smiled as he got his sword out and took a step back, stabbing a plank out, making a hole.

"Gibson!" Otto yelled, seeing the man walk off, and the two gave chase, but both fell down the hole the man made, ending up in the water.

At the Governor's Palace

"Hey Chaz," Dragon greeted.

"Good day, Miss Swan," the Captain greeted.

Dragon ha turned into a young lady with brown hair in a ponytail going to her ankles and was wearing a tight, white dress. Chaz was wearing a fancy blue military outfit, with a hat covering his hair.

"Please don't call me Miss Swan! I get enough from my maids!" Dragon groaned.

Chaz laughed as he and Dragon walked to the edge of the roof and talked to each other. Dragon took a deep breath, having a little trouble breathing suddenly.

"Listen Dragon… I've been thinking lately…"

"Oh?" Dragon simply said.

"Yeah… We've known each other for years… I just wanted to say that I…"

Dragon swayed more as she fanned herself.

"Dragon? Are you okay?"

"I feel…. a bit….faint," Dragon replied and fell over the rooftop. She fell down and down and splashed into the water.

With the man

The man saw Dragon fall and dropped his sword to the ground, he then jumped into the water and begun swimming to her. He quickly grabbed her and put her on his back, he then swam back to the port.

He put Dragon on land then jumped on to land as well as dozens of troops ran towards them. The man put his ear against Dragon's chest; he then grabbed a part of the dress and began tearing at it.

By the time the troops got there, Dragon's dress was torn off, leaving only little to cover her.

Dragon's eyes widened and coughed water out of her mouth. She was quickly helped by the troops as the other surrounded the man.

"Wait!" Dragon ordered. "He saved my life!"

"You obviously do not know who this man is, Dragon," Chaz explained, walking forward. Chaz looked at the man's hat and took it off to reveal two small black horns. "The Laughing Devil, The Black Fire, The Deceiver, The Great Overlord, and the ever famous… D, a pirate."

"Captain D," he responded.

"Wait, he saved my life though! He can't be as bad as you say!" Dragon argued.

"Yes, listen to the girl! I am not as bad as you say," D agreed. Suddenly his arm reached out and grabbed Dragon's hand and pulled her so his body was against hers. "I'm **almost** as bad as you though."

Dragon struggled against D, but his grip was too strong. D held Dragon's arm, making it so the troops could not fire.

"My hat," D asked.

Dragon reached down with one hand as D held the other; she then grabbed it and put it on his head. D bowed his head, and kissed Dragon's hand.

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Swan, Dragon Swan."

"Miss Dragon. Thank you," D thanked. He then turned to Chaz. "As for you, know this as the day you **almost **caught, Captain D."

D then jumped over Dragon and the others and ran off.

"After him!" Chaz ordered and he and the troops gave chase.

In Town

D kicked down some barrels, tripping troops down to the ground. He then ran into a structure, dodging some bullets. He looked around and realized he had into a blacksmith, seeing swords all over the place.

"Who are you?"

D turned around to see a much older Matt, holding two swords. Matt's black hair was spiked and his eyes green as he looked at D.

"Well?"

"Captain D and yes. I am a pirate," D said, bowing.

Matt's eyes widened as he heard footsteps from the troops. He saw D beginning to leave, but raised his two swords at him.

"You're not leaving."

"If I did not know better, I would believe you disliked pirates," D commented, dodging Matt's sword and drawing his own.

D's blade met Matt's as the two fought. D ran behind a large row of swords as Matt followed. D slammed against the row causing the swords to fall around their feet. D then kicked his foot sending swords flying at Matt.

"Who makes these?" D asked, looking at another wall of swords.

"I do!" Matt yelled, blocking each blade and grabbing one from the ground and begun throwing them at D. "Everyday, I've practiced for two hours."

"Impressive!" D commented, blocking the swords

D ran up some stairs with Matt following. D jumped, dodging Matt's swords once more. D grabbed on to the rafters and pulled himself up as Matt looked as he jumped from rafter to rafter.

Matt jumped and grabbed hold of the rafter D was on and flipped up, kicking D off in the process. D fell to the ground and Matt looked down.

"Nice try," Matt yelled.

D ran to a wagon and rolled it below as Matt jumped down, getting himself caught in the wagon which now had a hole in it.

"Having fun?" D asked.

"Release me!" Matt yelled.

D said nothing and made for the door. He then opened it to come face to face with hundreds of muskets, all aimed at D.

"Know this day, D. The day you **almost **got away," Chaz said.

End of Chapter One

A/N R n R!


	2. Enter the Red Pearl and Captain Mandarin

A/N Yep. Chapter two of Pirates, DO NOTE THAT I'M WORKING ON MEMEORY, SO THERE WILL BE MISTAKES

Enter the Red Pearl and Captain Mandarin

"Here doggy, doggy!"

"Come on! Help a pal!"

"You have been trying to summon that canine to you for the previous two hours. I believe you should stop," D advised.

"Ah what do you know!?" a prisoner asked, waving hi hand in front of a dog who held the keys in his mouth.

At the Castle

Governor Chiro and Commandeer Chaz walked at the Fort at Port Royal. The two both looked outward, looking at the moon.

"Has your daughter said anything about my marriage proposal?" Chaz asked.

"No, she hasn't. But you have to know he's had a rough day with that Pirate," Chiro answered.

As the two walked Chaz could hear something from his ears. A whooshing noise, growing louder.

"Perhaps-"

GET DOWN!" Chaz yelled, tackling the governor down.

A loud explosion echoed as it hit the fort. The two stood and looked to see a ship with skull and crossbones on its flag.

"Governor, go hide in my room! NOW!" Chaz ordered as another cannonball hit the fort.

With Matt Turner

Matt jumped awake as he heard screams and loud booms. He looked out his window and saw a pirates running into town tearing the place apart. Matt ran to the walls of swords and grabbed one of them, and a small axe just in case.

Matt ran out of his home, saw a pirate running after some ladies. With a good throw, the axe slammed right into the man's head, killing him.

With Captain D

D looked out the window of his cell, and saw the ship. It's wooded body black as night, but the sails red as blood.

"The Pearl."

"The Red Pearl?! I've heard stories about her… She leaves no survivors," a prisoner said.

"If she leaves no survivors, where do the stories come from?" D asked.

Before the prisoner could answer a cannonball hit their side of the wall, making a large hole.

"Good luck D!" a prisoner yelled as he and a few others ran off.

"Captain D!"

D saw them run off as the sound of footsteps was heard; he then turned to see two men walking over. Two Pirates

"Well, well, well, if it isn't D, the Laughing Devil," one said.

"Hello….. Who are you?" D asked. "Aw yes! My old crewmates! How are you?"

"Living through Hell."

"Oh come now. Can't be that bad," D laughed.

Suddenly one of them made a grab for D through his bars and the moonlight shined on his hand. The skin disappeared and the sleeve turned to rags.

"You have no idea what Hell is…"

The two glared at D and walked of as D stared at them. Still a bit shocked with the skeleton hand.

"Fascinating…"

With Matt

Matt fought hi way through the pirates, he suddenly clashed blades with the Pirate he killed earlier. Wait….What?

The Pirate threw a small bomb to Matt's feet and the bomb was about to blow up… NOW…! Now… Now?

Matt smiled as the bomb just laid on the ground. A dud. Matt gripped his sword, but suddenly he felt a smash to his head, and fell to the ground.

With Dragon Swann

Dragon saw from her room window two pirates. The two broke in, killing one of her servants. The two saw her and quickly gave chase.

Dragon ran around her home looking for a weapon. She aw a shield and two swords under it on the wall and ran to it. She grabbed the sword and tried to pull it off, but the shield and the other sword came with it.

Dragon let out a groan as the two Pirates' ran up. One pirate, a bigger one named TV Monster, or TV. The other was a shorter one named Sakko.

As soon as TV came upstairs he got a pan in the face. TV fell back and down the stairs as the pan turned over to reveal hot coal going into his face.

"AHHH! It's hot!" Sakko cried.

Dragon threw the pan at Sakko sending him back downstairs and ran off into the next room.

Dragon then turned and ran off into the next room as Sakko and TV ran back upstairs. Dragon quickly ran into the closet as TV and Sakko walked in.

"Come out little girl," TV said.

"We won't hurt you badly," Sakko added.

"We aren't?" TV asked.

"SHUSH!"

Dragon kept her hands over her mouth as she gazed through the crank of the doors.

"You have something we want. A necklace," Sakko said.

Dragon's eyes widened as she put a hand on her necklace. The necklace she found Matt with.

"Hello, little girl," Sakko whispered, seeing her through the crack.

"PARLEY!" Dragon yelled, as the doors were opened from TV.

"What?" TV asked.

"Parley, you can't harm me until I can make a deal with your cap-"

"We know what parley is!" Sakko yelled as TV grabbed Dragon.

On the Pirate Ship

"Captain. We have a prisoner!" TV said, throwing Dragon to the ground of the ship.

"Oh? And who might you be?" the Captain asked, stroking his red moustache.

"Dragon….Dragon Turner, I am a maid for the Governor."

"And I am Captain Mandarin, and you are on the Red Pearl."

A/N Short I know, but next chapter will be longer! I SWEAR!


	3. Hunt for the Red Pearl

A/N Yeah, the next chapter where we meet…..ME AS GIBBS! Alright, let's get it over with.

The Hunt for Red Pearl

"What do you mean you're not going after them!?!" Matt yelled.

"Most of our soldiers are injured or dead, we do not have the man power to find that ship, or to save Miss Swann!" Chaz yelled.

"Do you even care about her!?"

"Alright enough!" Chiro yelled. "Matt, go back to your blacksmithing, Chaz will deal with the rescuing of my daughter… God help him."

Matt glared at Chaz and Chiro and walked off. He then began wondering how he could save her… How do you catch a pirate…? Suddenly it dawned on him! Of course!

Later

"PIRATE!"

D opened one eye from his meditation and saw Matt. The man stood against the wall and looked at D, as the pirate sat in his cage.

"Ah, the boy who helped catch me. How are you?"

"… I need your help."

"Oh? And this is why?"

"Dragon, Miss Swann-"

"Ah! The beautiful girl I held in my own hands, let me guess. Captured by pirates?" D asked.

"How did you-"

"When you have lived, fought, and loved as much as I have, you learn many things. Now you request my help in saving her. Correct?"

"Yes. Will you help me or not?"

"Very well, but how will you free me? The keys ran off."

"I helped make these bars," Matt said, looking at the bars, and then grabbing a table. "With right pressure," Matt began, forcing the table against the bottom of the bars. Suddenly the bars broke off and fell to the ground loudly. "They probably heard that, will you help me?"

"Agreed, come," D ordered, running ahead, grabbing his blade.

Later

D and Matt hid under a small bridge as soldier looked for D. The two looked around and then Matt looked at D.

"What's the plan?" Matt asked.

"First, I must ask, what are you willing to give to save Miss Dragon?"

"I'm willing to die."

"Good, then there is no problem. Now," D began looking around. "We need a boat… Aha! There!"

"Alright… How do we get there?"

Later

"I hate you," Matt whispered as they walked in the water, a boat over there heads, making sure water stayed out.

"I know."

"AH! I think I stepped in a lobster cage!"

"Be silent. The ship is above us."

D held his breathe and left from the small boat. Matt did the same and the two swam up to the top of the ship, climbing to it.

"Fine vessel you have here. We will take it," D said, walking from behind the crew.

"AYE! Avast ye hearties! Walk the plank!"

"…"

"Too much?"

"Quite."

"Please, it takes atleast ten men to pilot this ship," the captain said.

"They also said it was impossible to invade Shuggazoom Port… Look as they were wrong," D said, looking at the destroyed port. "Now leave or else."

"Or else what?!"

A while later

"Do you see that sir?"

Chaz turned to the soldier and took his telescope. With it he saw a small boat with a bunch of dead guys and Matt piloting a boat, with D beside him.

"I WANT A SHIP OUT THERE!" Chaz yelled. "NOW!"

Chaz quickly ran to a ship, along with remaining soldiers. The ship was quickly piloted to the side of the ship D and Matt stole. The soldiers threw rope with hook at the end to the ship and found… no one?

"Excuse me!" D yelled, and Chaz and the others turned to see Matt and D on the other ship. "Thank you for the ship!"

"I hope you can forgive me for this, but I have to save Dragon!" Matt yelled, cutting the lines attaching the two ships and leaving from the other.

As the two left D took the wheel. After atleast a half an hour of silence, D looked at Matt.

"What is your name?"

"Matt, Matt Turner."

"Ah, and that stands for Matthew, does it not?"

"Yes, t does."

"I knew a Turner, you look much like him. A great pirate named Bootstrap Bill Turner."

Suddenly Matt got his sword out and aimed it at D's neck. D made no move to stop him, he only stood. D then let out a laugh and looked t Matt.

"If you fight me, you will lose."

Matt refused to listen though and thrust his blade forward. D stepped back, dodging it. D then took his sword off from his back and the two fought. Matt tried to stab D with a quick forward strike, but D slammed his sword on his, pinning it to the ground. Matt tried to use all his strength to lift his sword, but D easily kept it down.

"Done?"

"My father was not a pirate! He was a kind, decent, law obeying trader!"

"Of course he was. You say he was a good man, I say he was a good pirate. Let us leave it mid-way, hmm?"

Matt glared at D. Then down at his sword. Matt sighed and relaxed, as D grinned.

With Dragon

Dragon sat next to Mandarin. The Pirate Captain smiled, as she slowly took a piece of chicken. Dragon though acting polite wanted to either run, punch Mandarin, or both. But she had to be here, either that or eat food with the pirate crew, NAKED.

"You don't have to be so polite, eat!" Mandarin said, and as he said that Dragon ripped another, bigger piece of chicken and messily drank from her wine.

"Do you believe in ghost, Dragon?"

Dragon stopped and looked at Mandarin as he held her gold necklace she found on Matt. The pirate made the coin move from finger to finger. "These coins were the only legend once upon a time, Aztec Gold. My crew and I one day found them; we took each of them, one after another. Then we spent them on food, pleasure, everything a man could want. But we found a dark secret to the coins."

"You don't scare me, you freak!" Dragon said. "I don't believe in ghost stories anyways."

Mandarin laughed, then all of a sudden his hand turned to a blade and his hand a shield. He almost stabbed Dragon, who dodged and ran outside.

As she ran out she came face to face with a huge crew of skeletons. They're clothes ragged, their eyes filled with anger. But when a small undead monkey appeared from above, Dragon screamed, hitting it away.

"Food turned to ash and our bodies forever immortal. You see the moon light shows us for what we are," Mandarin said, walking out and his body becoming bone. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Dragon Turner. "You're in one!"

D and Matt

"Ah, beautiful Tortuga! If more places were like this, life would a far more beautiful place," D explained as a man fell to the ground dead. "Agreed?"

Matt wasn't able to hear though, as he saw a man fall from his roof and a fight between two crews begin. The boy let out a sigh and looked at D.

"Why are we here? Is Dragon here?!"

"No. We will need a crew to combat the Red Pearl, now follow me; we need to find my old ally."

The two walked, dodging deaths, murders, fights, and a random song or two. Finally D led Matt to a pig' home… literally. Two pigs were sleeping, but between the two, slept a young man with black mop top and muddy clothes. D picked up a bucket of water and splashed it over the boy, causing him to jump awake.

"AHH! I'm awake! I'm awake! It wasn't my- D!?" the boy named Blade100 yelled. "Good to see ya pal! But don't cha know it' bad luck to wake a sleeping man?"

"Yes, but I know how to cure said curse. The man who awoke the sleeping man buys the sleeper a drink, while giving a proposal to steal back what has been stolen. Hmm?"

"…Uh…? Kay. Let's roll!"

SPLASH!

"I'm awake!" Blade100 yelled.

"I know, that was because you really smell bad!"

"I…… Fair enough. Let's go!"

End of Chapter

R n R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?


	4. A Hunting We Will Go

A/N Sorry for not updating and blah…blah…blah…. Whatever. R n R everybody!

A Hunting We Will Go

"That's a crazy story, bro," Blade100 said. "And even crazier mission. What makes you think you can get back the Red Pearl?"

"I have a trump card," D said motioning to the right.

"What's that?"

D motioned to the left again.

"Fine. Don't tell me!"

"Blade100. Look to your left…left is the other way."

"I'm a pirate, I never went to school! The boy?"

"Correct."

"How? Use him as a shield?"

"No. He's Bootstrap's boy."

"WHAT?"

"Sh. Yes. I trust you can get me a crew?" D asked.

"… It won't be easy… but there has too be some people as crazy as us."

"Excellent. You have my thanks, Blade100."

* * *

"Blade100…you are a moron," D whispered. "This is all you could get?"

"Hey, they can man a cannon and fight. What more do you want?" Blade100 asked.

D looked at the line of people before him, then at Matt. The two let out a sigh and walked up to one of them.

"Are you ready to face certain death?" D asked. "Well? Are you?"

"He asked you a question!" Matt yelled.

"Sir…" Blade100 began. "That's Paul Dead Tongue."

"Paul Dead Tongue say something." D said.

"He has no tongue."

The man then opened his mouth to reveal, a man with gums, teeth, uvula, but no tongue.

"Aw gross!" Matt yelled.

"He taught his parrot to talk for him," Blade100 explained.

The two then turned and saw that Paul had a parrot on his shoulder. They looked at each other, then at the pirate.

"Paul's parrot… Are you ready to face death and give your life for your captain?"

"Hawk! Wind in the sails!!"

"…We usually count that as a yes," Blade100 added.

"And what do we receive?"

"Who said that?" asked, and walked up to a pirate. "Who are you, might I ask?"

SLAP!

"Let me guess," Matt said. "You didn't deserve that?"

"No… I believe I deserved that."

"Agreed," the women said and took off her hat to show her face. "I'm Aurora Six, and D stole my ship years ago! Now I ask… what do any of us get…?"

"Uh…" Matt looked at D who shrugged. "A ship!"

"Yes, a ship."

"That ship!"

"Yes that…wait… Matthew that is my ship," D growled.

"I'll take it!" Aurora Six exclaimed.

* * *

"Hello poppet," Sakko greeted.

"Back off, pinky," Dragon warned. "I could take you."

"Hahahaha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Yeah! He'd like to see you try!" TV Monster yelled.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

"Just shut up and grab her!" Sakko ordered and TV Monster grabbed her. He then began dragging her to the top of the ship, to Captain Mandarin.

"Aw… So glad you could join us, Miss Swann."

"SIR!"

"What is it?!" Mandarin screamed.

"Look!" Sakko yelled. "A ship!"

"Matt!" Dragon yelled. "It's over, Mandarin!"

"Hahaha! I have heard that many times. Never came true! Quickly! We're almost there!"

* * *

"There they are!" Blade100 screamed. "Shall we fire?"

"Yes," Matt said.

"No," D said.

"No? Why not?"

"They are headed to the hollow rock of Isla de Muerta. We will follow. Blade100. Get myself and Matthew here a dinghy. It is time for revenge."

**END**

OOOOO! Cliff hanger. Next chapter, the battle of the Pearl vs. the Interceptor!


	5. Getting Warmer

Getting Warmer

Getting Warmer

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Blade100 asked.

"NO!" Matt screamed.

"We are here," D announced.

"…Are we home yet?"

"NO!"

"Good luck sir!" Blade100 waved as he rowed the dinghy back to the ship.

"Ready?" D asked.

"Ready."

"It is on this rock where we were cursed forever! Our body's turned to bone, and food to ash!" Mandarin yelled. "Here we let our greed, rip our on lives out! Here where-"

"Oh get on with it!" Dragon yelled.

"Silence!" Mandarin ordered, pulling roughly on her arm. "With the blood of a Turner, we shall reclaim our humanity, and LIVE OUR LIVES ONCE AN FOR ALL!"

"YEAH!" the Crew of the Red Pearl yelled.

Mandarin proceeded with getting a sharp dagger out, and the Gold Medallion. He then made Dragon hold the medallion and used the knife.

Dragon held her mouth shut, but it was obvious that she was in pain. Mandarin then made her drop the medallion into the chest filled with gold coins.

…

…

…

…

"Did it work?" TV Monster asked.

"How can we find out?" Sakko asked.

BANG!

"You shot me!" TV Monster yelled.

"And you're not dead!" Sakko added.

"Dragon!" Mandarin yelled. "Was your father Boot Strap Bill Turner? WAS HE!?"

"Nope," Dragon smiled. In anger, the undead captain threw her aside and down to the water.

"There she is. Let's go!" Matt yelled, but D grabbed him.

"We must wait for the right moment," D ordered. Suddenly the pirate felt a strike to the back of his head as Matt smacked him with an oar.

"I'm done waiting."

Dragon felt a hand on her mouth and her eyes widened to see Matt. The boy smiled and the two hugged tightly. Unfortunately, that hug missed a bit, and the two ended up kissing.

((Dragon's going to kill me for this))

"What's this? A Hero?" Mandarin laughed, seeing Matt. "Kill them."

"I think not, Mandarin."

"…I do not believe it… D?" Mandarin cackled. "You live? How?"

"Sea turtles."

"Kill him! Kill the girl! Kill ALL OF THEM!"

D jumped forward, as did Matt and attacked with their blades. Though the crew could not die, they could still be knocked out, and soon they all fell to the ground.

"So be it!" Mandarin yelled and drew both of his swords and attacked D. As they fought, D ran and jumped over to the chest and smiled, putting his hand on top of the gold coin pile.

Mandarin attacked him, and the two both hit the wall, with D receiving the force mostly. D though, quickly kicked Mandarin back and ran to Dragon and Matt.

"A good luck kiss, Miss Dragon," D bowed.

"What?!" the two asked, but D quickly grabbed Dragon and kissed her passionately, and Dragon found a part of her kissing back. The two would have remained that way, making out, if Mandarin hadn't jumped over and tried to attack them, but D blocked all his attacks.

"Thank you, Miss Dragon," D thanked licking his lips.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"I don't know…" Dragon blushed.

"AHHH!" D screamed as Mandarin's blade pierced his heart.

"D!" the two yelled.

"It is over!" Mandarin laughed.

"Incorrect," D smiled as the moonlight shined down on him, revealing his boney and skeletal body. He then looked at the gold coin he swiped and smiled.

"A fight between immortals, D?" Mandarin asked. "This is how it ends?"

"No," D answered and suddenly kicked Mandarin into the air. When he came back down, D grabbed his tail and threw him back down. The 'good' pirate then threw his blade, piercing Mandarin's heart.

"Ha! I cannot die, D!"

"Actually…" Matt smiled as he caught D's coin and the knife Mandarin used to hurt Dragon. "I am Matt Turner, son of Boot Strap Bill Turner. And this is the end."

"NO!" Mandarin yelled as Matt dropped the blood covered coin in. "…I…I feel…cold."

"Thank you D," Matt said.

"It was my pleasure," D bowed. "I have my revenge, and my ship. Miss Dragon?"

"Yeah D?"

"I do have one reward in mind. For you two kiss me, if you may."

"What? You already did!"

"Actually, I kissed you. Now you kiss me."

"Matt?"

"…He deserves a reward… its only fair," Matt grumbled. "But remember…"

"Yes, you, Matt Turner love Dragon Swann."

Matt and Dragon blushed, and Dragon gave Matt a quick kiss. She then walked forward and kissed D.

…

…

…

"…OKAY!" Matt yelled as the two continued to kiss. "ENOUGH!"

"My apologizes, Matt. One of my many skills is my charisma," D bowed.

"I think we know that," Dragon blushed as she took Matt's hand.

"Till next time…" D bowed as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Do you Matt Turner take Dragon Swann as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you-"

"What do you think?"

"Right then… I now deem you man and-"

"They're ALREADY MAKING OUT!" Blade100 yelled from the crowd.

"…You may now kiss the bride!" the Priest said as Matt fell to the ground, kissing Dragon.

**END**

Wow…That was lame. Eh. Better than Dragon's Vacation Sound Familiar's end. Right Dragon?

She's going to kill me for that comment.


End file.
